Hellfire
Hellfire is the ninth season of Nutty's Storytime and the second and final season of Series D, premiering on July 5, 2015. The finale aired on July 17, 2015. For the second time (the first being New Frontier), the season was split in two parts, with the story arcs in each half being different than the other. This was done to avoid having two seasons of what is essentially the same conflict. However, once the season finished airing, producers merged the parts. The first half of the season focuses on the FBI investigation into the Torrance Killer and the subsequent aftermath of his capture. The second half focuses on the lives of the victims following the end of the Torrance Case. Production Conception Producers had high hopes for Insinuation and hoped that the season would be received well enough to warrant another season. Becuase of the good reviews, a sequel was planned. There was no main idea in mind from the start and was just arranged as a continuation. Toward the middle of the past season, producers had the idea of an FBI investigation into the Torrance Case. The final product is not at all what producers had originally planned, as they believed they messed up by making Cecil the Killer. Storytelling This is the second season to feature Mets the Mailman as the Storyteller. He will gain new story colors as new characters are introduced. Title Sequence The title sequence for the season remains in the same theme as the preceding one. The music will remain as The Tudors themes song. Austin, Bryce, Ophelia, and Father Kelly were removed from the credited cast. Only main characters wlll have appearances in the opening credits. New additions to the intro were Cas, Cecil, Katherine, and Theo. Every returning character except Landon got a new title card. There was no intro for Part 2, the first time an intro was not used since Ghost Genocide. '' Promotion At the end of the season 8 finale, producers released a trailer for the ninth season and the second of Series D. It is the first trailer for a new season to feature credits for the cast of the outgoing season. The name of the season was revealed to be ''Hellfire. The credits list first the main characters, then the recurring. Production crew is at the bottom. The characters that died during the season are written in red. The song that plays during the credits is "So Far" from the TV series Broadchurch. The music during the rest of the trailer is "Final Days" from the Doctor Who ''special "The End of Time Part 1" and "Time of the Doctor," among others. At the end of "Titanium," a trailer was released for the second half of the season. The video is at the right. The music is from the movie ''Interstellar; tracks "Coward" and "No Time for Caution." Plot TBR Cast Main Characters *Cas Redwood *Katherine Devereaux *Landon Langdon *Natalie Sterling *Sabrina Kim *Silas Sterling *Theo Langdon Recurring Characters *Brian Balik *Cecil Wannaker *Charlie Kanton *Jessie Peck *Kelly and Maggie Tramway *Oliver Winthrop *Samuel Grave Episodes The episode-naming pattern for this season is song titles; every episode is a song title. It usually bears a vague representation to the episode's theme. Reception Trivia *''Hellfire'' was supposed to be the second of three seasons in Series D, but producers were ultimately unhappy with how Insinuation ended and were not keen on keeping the story going. Hence the reason so many characters were written out. *A character, Vikram Sadat, was originally created for the season. He was to be a businessman who hated Cecil. His role was deemed insignificant and he was cut. *While Katherine entering the Witness Protection Program remains unchanged, all characters were initialy going to be taken to a city called Castranova to be dispersed into the WPP. This was first going to happen at the finale of Hellfire, then at the halfway point, then it was cut permanently. *Had there been a third season to Series D, it would have been called Perdition. If there was a fourth season, it would have been called Absolution. *This season initially had ten episodes planned, but producers cut the season short in favor of planning the tenth season. *This is the first season to feature a "Where Have They Been?" segment. Category:Seasons Category:Series D